


His Father's Son

by fallenangel860



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anxiety Zuko, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel860/pseuds/fallenangel860
Summary: The Gaang visits Zuko for a very special occasion only to have Zuko break down and spill his worst fears to the group who do their best to comfort him.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	His Father's Son

Zuko paced restlessly outside of his chambers. A commotion at the far end of hall drew his attention, stopping him in his tracks. The Avatar rushed up to meet him, Katara following at his heels. “Are we too late? Did we miss it? We got here as soon as we could.” Though he was now 20, there were still times when Aang was as excitable as he had been at 12. This was apparently one of those times.

Zuko gave him a nervous look. “No. You're just in time.” His brow furrowed. “Where are Sokka and Toph? Aren't they coming?” Zuko was still sometimes surprised to think of himself having friends, but at times like this, he found himself in desperate need of their support and was somewhat dismayed that the warrior and earthbender were nowhere to be seen.

Aang grinned widely. “Toph went to grab a snack from the kitchens and Sokka's just getting Appa settled in the stables. He wanted to make sure he didn't have to see any of the icky parts.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “I hoped he would have grown up more by now,” she waved her hand dismissively, “but he's just as immature as ever.

Zuko paled. “There won't be anything to see. The midwife's in there now. She'll call us in when it's over.”

“What aren't you seeing?” said a voice from behind him, startling the young Fire Lord and causing him to jump. “'Cause to be honest, I'm not seeing much either.” Toph tossed an apple into the air and caught it before taking a bite.

Zuko turned and smiled at Toph. “I'm glad you could make it.”

Sokka chose that moment to enter the now crowded feeling hall. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.” He scrutinized Zuko, taking in the Firebender's nauseous look and the sheen of sweat beading on his forehead. “Hey, you ok buddy? You don't look so good.”

Worry crept into Zuko's features. “I can't do this.” The words spilled out unbidden. He hadn't meant to lose his composure, hadn't meant to let his fears slip.

“Do what?” Aang asked, confused.

The dam had already been broken and Zuko couldn't hold back surrounded by his friends. “This!” He buried his face in his hands. “I can't be a father!” His words were frantic and distraught. “I'll mess it up.”

A hand rested comfortingly on his shoulder. “You won't.” Katara's words were confident, not a trace of doubt in her voice.

“Yeah. You'll make a great dad.” Aang evidently shared her optimism. Then again, he was nothing if not optimistic. A chorus of agreement rang out from the rest of his companions.

Zuko's hands fell from his face. His brows were drawn together in panicked worry. “What makes you guys think that? I'm barely a good Fire Lord, and it's not like my father was a great role model. I'll end up doing something to screw it up. I always do.”

Sokka stepped forward. “No you don't. You've done fine, and you'll be a great dad. After all, you learned from one of the best from what I've seen.” The group collectively stared agape at Sokka like they couldn't believe what he was saying. He caught their looks and waved them off. “I'm not talking about Ozai. _He_ was definitely a grade A jerk. I'm talking about your Uncle. Sure, he might not have been your real dad, but you seem to take after him more than your old man. Long as you keep that in mind, you'll be fine. Just ask yourself.... What would Iroh do?”

The worried frown lifted as Zuko took his words to heart. It was true after all. He'd said himself that Iroh had been more of a father to him than Ozai had. He just had to remember that. Maybe he could do this. He gave Sokka a small smile of thanks.

There was a cry from the chamber beyond and they turned as one to look expectantly at the door. As quickly as it had gone, Zuko's worried frown reappeared. He waited, hardly breathing, until the cry quieted and the door to the royal chamber opened. A wizened old woman beckoned them inside. “You can see them now.”  
Zuko cautiously entered the darkened room and made his way to the bedside. Mai sat up in bed, a tiny bundle held in her arms. Zuko was speechless. He couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the tiny squirming thing in the blanket. Mai looked up at him and gave him a tired smirk. “Her name's Izumi.” She looked at he open door where the Avatar and the rest of Zuko's friends were gathered around. “I didn't realize we'd be having company so soon.”

Zuko ducked his head, chastened. “Sorry. I'll set them up in the guest rooms and tell them you'll see them tomorrow.”

Mai smiled. “It's fine. I know how you worry. They might as well come in and see her.” The small group filed in. “Here,” she held the bundle out to Zuko, “you should hold your daughter.” Zuko nervously took the tiny form from Mai's arms and cradled it to his chest. It reminded him of when he'd been small and his mother had let him hold Azula. He'd been scared then too, afraid that he would drop her or that she would cry. He was still scared. Izumi was so small in his arms, so fragile. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, shield her from anything that might hurt her. The thought pained him. His friends gathered around, cooing over the tiny new life he held. Toph raised her empty hand and Mai guided it gently to the sleeping baby so she could see Izumi. The voices around him seemed to fade as he gazed at the peaceful face of his daughter and he felt the pain of old ugly memories grip him.

“..ko? Zuko?” A hand on his shoulder and Katara's voice brought him back. His friends and Mai were all looking at him with concern. “Is something wrong?”

“I... I don't..” He frowned. “How?” He asked. His voice was quiet and tinged with anger. A flood of emotion enveloped him. He felt an overwhelming sense of love and protectiveness for the baby cradled in his arms contrasted with utter disgust and hatred for his father. “How could anyone hold their child in their arms, how could anyone have something so... so precious and fragile and not love them completely? How could anyone bear to see their child hurt? How could anyone do what my father did?” The room was silent. Zuko could feel the tears streaming down his face but he didn't care. He was far beyond trying to act regal or put on airs of indifference. The people surrounding him now were his allies, his friends. He didn't need to put on an act for them.

Katara placed a hand lightly on Aang's shoulder. Her voice was quiet, a bittersweet smile on her lips. “Congratulations Zuko, Mai. She's beautiful.” Aang nodded his assent.

Sokka patted Zuko's shoulder. "You'll do great, buddy."

"Anyone so much as looks at her wrong, just let me know. I'll put 'em in a world of pain." Toph pounded her fist into her palm.

With that Katara guided Aang and the rest of the group out. No one argued. It was best to give them some privacy. They could talk in the morning. For now, Zuko needed to be with his wife and daughter.

Zuko watched them leave, knowing that they would see themselves to the guest quarters that were always made available to them. He stared at the tiny form in his arms, dipped down, and kissed Izumi's forehead.“I love you, Izumi. I'll never hurt you.” Mai reached out and placed a comforting hand over Zuko's. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Mai and cradled the newest member of the royal family. He promised himself in that moment that his daughter would never hear an unkind word from him, he would learn the patience his uncle had always shown him even when he was sure he didn't deserve it, and he would never ever raise a hand to her in anger. He would not be his father's son.


End file.
